


A Blue Christmas

by Dreamin



Series: We're Gonna Be Avengers! [1]
Category: Kim Possible (2019), Kim Possible (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Drakken wants to propose, he just needs a kick in the rear.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken/Shego (Kim Possible)
Series: We're Gonna Be Avengers! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074869
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	A Blue Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimplyShelbs16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/gifts).



> This takes place the Christmas after "We're Gonna Be Avengers," which I promise I will finish.

“So, Brainy Smurf, have you popped the question yet?” Tony asked as he nibbled on one of the many cookies on his plate. The Avengers Christmas party was in full swing, a few days after the Avengers Hanukkah party. If there was one thing the billionaire believed in, it was that any and all reasons to celebrate necessitated a party.

Drakken rolled his eyes. “I’m waiting for the right moment.”

Tony, Bruce, Helen, Jane, Peter, Shuri, and T’Challa burst out laughing.

“The ‘right moment’ is a myth, my friend,” Bruce said. “Ask her now.”

The Avengers Tower’s resident scientists all turned as one to the other side of the crowded penthouse, where Shego, Kim, Nat, and Clint were laughing over something Ron said.

“Go,” Shuri insisted. “She’s in a good mood.”

“Does she need to be?” Drakken asked, scowling in confusion. “Wouldn’t a proposal put in her in a good mood anyway?”

Tony smirked. “You’re talking about publicly proposing to the most asocial person on the planet. She has to be in a good mood or the only answer you’ll get from her will be a fireball up your ass.”

“Right,” Drakken muttered, his eyes never leaving Shego.

On the other side of the penthouse, Shego was wishing her boyfriend would ask her to dance. _If I have to be in public, I might as well make the most of it._ She liked her teammates (though it would take an act of God to make her admit it) but these days she and Drakken never had enough time alone together.

Ron smirked. “Just say the word, Shego, and KP and I will create a diversion so you and the Doc can fly the coop.”

Shego rolled her eyes. “I’m good, Stoppable, but … thanks.”

“No problemo.”

Kim smiled at her sympathetically. “You’ve only got an hour or two left, you can do it.”

“Whatever,” Shego muttered. She took another sip of her hot toddy, which she was keeping hot with a small, continuous flame from the hand holding the cup.

A few minutes later, the drummer of the band played a drumroll, all conversations stopping in anticipation of an announcement. Drakken tugged at the collar of his tuxedo shirt as he made his way over to Shego, fully aware that all eyes were on him.

Shego raised an eyebrow when he was halfway across the room. By the time he was a foot in front of her, both eyebrows were up, and when he got down on one knee, she was handing her hot toddy to Nat.

Drakken took her hand, directing his words to it instead of her face. “Shego … God, I should’ve written something ahead of time but I thought it would be better to wing it. From the moment we met, I knew you were it for me, I just didn’t realize that the definition of ‘it’ would change – from ‘henchwoman’ to ‘partner in crime’ to ‘teammate’ to ‘girlfriend’ and now, if you’ll agree, to ‘fiancée.’ I love you and I want to marry you … I just don’t know if that’s enough.”

She rolled her eyes. “Of course it’s enough. Yes, I’ll marry you, you big blue moron.”

Drakken grin up at her widely as he pulled a black velvet ring box out of his tuxedo jacket pocket and opened it, revealing an asscher-cut emerald flanked by triangle-cut diamonds in white gold. Shego grinned in delight as he slipped it onto her ring finger then kissed her hand.

Shego wasted no time pulling him to his feet then kissing him hard.


End file.
